Sub Man Smells
"Sub Man Smells" is the debut single from rapper Footye North. It features vocals from labelmate Submarine Man. Lyrics Yo We at war We at war with the Lamas Bad words But most of all, we be at war with the socks Sub Man Smells Sub Man show me the way cause the socks tryna eat my feet Sub Man Smells my feet, my feet, my feet, my feet, my feet, my feet You know what Oceaa is, young and barefoot Where Stockings tryna rip your feet off Stockings tryna eat your feet off Somebody tell these Stockings who Footye North is I walk through the valley with my big fat barefeet Going to kill all these stupid stockings (Gasp) tryna eat you (Gasp) tryna make you so clean, no stinky feet Wanna know, Footye North shave your head We can't have any stupid stockings anymore We the shit We know Footye North kill Febreeze men Imma freestyle on the beat Everyone knows I eat my smeet Alamalama, you better watch out Everybody know Footye North is about to kill you Barefoot, with no guards Jake Paul the stockings kill you Zone Oh, Imma kill the Stockings I know why they call them the Stockings Yo, you, yaaah, yaah With Submarine Man, all vroomed With Submarine Man you all know we can With my feet, everybody know I like to eat my smeet Like my man, I like my big fat barefeet, (Smeet in your face!) Cause everyone knows that I eat no fork Show with the pho of the big barefeet Killing stockings, stupid sockies Everybody knows that I got the universe Stupid stockings, you need to shut up Your just dumb, your just wearing big crocs Everyone knows that Lamas are bad Get me pic like Rich White Man I got these slimy hoes on the beat Go kill yourself I beat my meat Get these checks, in the mail Stockings chasing their own tail You know I gotta love my big feet Go to the toilet and eat my smeet I got my wallet, everyone knows I ain't gonna fall off My phone is no Alamalama want to sock like Bow Wow Footi North on the beat, I got my cone and my bone Call me on my phone Call me on my phone You know Footi Footi brings the phone Everyone knows I shave my head with the bald shaver Permanent bald Your naked Submarine Man with the dinosaurs Everyone knows I got the hoes Sub Man Smells Sub Man Smells my feet, my feet, my feet, my feet, my feet, my feet Why It Sucks # The single cover is awful with the image being squished. # The audio quality is unbearable. # This ruins and rips off the great song "Jesus Walks" by Kanye West, which shows that Footye is just a rip-off of Kanye. # The lyrics are incomprehensible due to Footye North's awful Auto-Tuned vocals. # The Auto-Tune makes Footye sound possessed. # Footye North's rapping voice is very annoying. # Submarine Man just adds a few Auto-Tuned lines and an awful Auto-Tuned lead in the background of the song that goes on forever. # The song seems to be made mostly of stock loops. # The song title is laughable. Official Audio Footye North - Sub Man Smells ft. Submarine Man Official SmellCheck Footio Category:Footye North Songs Category:Submarine Man Songs Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2019 Category:Annoying Songs Category:Plotagon Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Debut Singles Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Flex Entertainment releases Category:Rip-offs Category:Fetish Songs Category:Gross songs